Fangs
by Madaam Jo
Summary: A girl finds herself caught in the middle of a vampire clan.


**FANGS**

I often say that I had always wanted it to happen, so I made my wish come true: I tell people that _I _found _them_. The truth, though, is a whole different story.

It was a cold night, sometime in the fall a few years back. (People ask how I can forget the date. The answer is simple-I want to forget it.) I was 16 and very independent, although I had tons of friends. My parents were at my little brother's softball game, and I was home, studying for my history mid-term. Studying was much better than sitting in the rain, watching my brother's team loose like they had for the past 6 games.

I was sitting in my room which at the time was very dark because I had plum colored walls, my windows were shut, and it started to rain (or so I thought). I love the sound of rain when it taps against my window, so I was generally happy. Then, I noticed that it wasn't the rain that was tapping on my window. It was a boy. I noticed that he couldn't have been older than 17, when I finally got a glimpse of him. I opened the window-unaware of what I was about to let into my house.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" My bedroom was on the 2nd floor, so I was a little curious to see how he go up here, but I didn't ask.

"My name is Nathan. I came to tell you that they are coming for you. They want you to meet them in the alley on 7th street. If you do not, they will have to come and find you. I suggest that you meet them there. They will be in the alley at 1:30am tomorrow morning. Do not be late."

"Who are 'they'?" I ask.

"They are the cold ones," he sinisterly replied.

He smirked, and then jumped out my window. It all felt so normal-kind of like déjà vu. He acted so proper and looked so honest, I felt like he was telling the truth, though. There was something that wanted me, and I had to go to 7th street that night.

Some people say I brought it on myself. They say, "Luna, if you weren't so popular and flawless, this wouldn't have happened." Just because I have a lot of friends and a 98% average in school, doesn't mean I brought it on myself. People say my looks drew them in. I might look like one of them (with my ebony hair and ivory skin), but I'm not one of them. Well, I wasn't-until that night.

Sometimes the best thing to do is run. That night, it was all I could do. They had found me, and I didn't know what they were at the time. I didn't look back, because I knew that they had to be right behind me. But when I did look back, they weren't there. When I looked ahead again, they were standing at the end of the alleyway waiting for me. There are no turnoffs, and they didn't pass me-so what happened? Then it clicked. "The cold ones" are vampires. It was the only thing that made sense. They were lightning fast, traveled in groups, and were flawless looking. I learned all of this from my love of sci-fi horror movies. (Who knew that they could be so helpful? And who knew I'd be writing one!) So, did they pass me and I just didn't see it? I didn't know, and frankly I didn't care. I just wanted to get this over with. They looked evil in some ways, but also a tad like me: unconvinced, unapologetic, and in it to win it. I ran up to them and stopped. For what felt like 5 minutes, we just stood-staring at each other. There were 5 of them. 4 males that looked flawless and 1 female that looked just like me except with red hair. Their skin looked like if you hit it, it would shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. They were beautiful, but I could tell that was only a cover. There was a sinister feel in the air, and it wasn't because it was past midnight in a dark alley in the middle of town. I could feel evil pulsing off of the dark figures that stood in front of me. The male who seemed to be the alpha, reached out and wanted me to shake his hand. I did, but I thought it was odd how someone who wants to "_suck my blood"_ would be so courteous. Why didn't he just get to it?

"Why do you want me? Who are you?" I asked-afraid of the response I'd get.

"I am Toro," the alpha replied. "This is Declan, Shawn, Luca, and Jade."

They all smiled, which made me all the more uncomfortable.

"Why is it, that you want me?" I asked again.

"We have plans for you, but you need to trust us," he replied.

"Why would I trust 5 vampires who told me to meet them in a dark alley after midnight?" I asked, suddenly aware that it was very cold and I was only wearing a thin sweatshirt and shorts.

"Because you are very gifted. We could give you powers that you only knew existed in fairytales," he answered.

"Like what?" I questioned. I really wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"You could be one of us. In a few short months, your powers will have come in, and you can leave us and return to your family. Tonight, however, you may not," he replied-smiling.

"What do you mean? I need to go home! I want to go home!" I cried.

"You will be a vampire by the end of the night whether you want to or not. I am sorry that it comes down to this, but you have powers already, and we can help you unlock them. You should be grateful that we are inviting you into our clan instead of biting you and leaving you here to turn into one of us alone," he responded very softly.

"Yeah, I'm so overjoyed that you won't let me leave and you are giving me no choice to turn into a vampire," I replied sarcastically.

"It will hurt, but only for a few hours. Then you will wake up in our house in the mountains. You won't remember this night, and we will have to tell you. Then we will go hunting. Since there is a lack of fresh people around here, we have to eat the mountain animals. They put up less of a fight anyway," he said-taking a step forward.

He grabbed my arms and moved closer. His breath was cold against my already cold skin. I could see the moon in his dark eyes.

He whispered, "Remember: you will feel pain, but it will be worth it." His teeth cut deep into my neck.

I didn't remember anything after that, but they were right. I do have special powers-even ones that they didn't know about. I remember everything about that night. I remember everything about my whole life. They treat me very well, and I think I'm going to stay with them. This is the first time that I've ever told anyone outside of the clan the true story. And remember: you don't have to see it, to believe it.

The End


End file.
